


Through Kanan's Eyes: Hera

by ElinorJane



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinorJane/pseuds/ElinorJane
Summary: An idea that popped into my head and would not leave until it was expressed. 😊 Will this be a series? No idea, but this is some nice fluff/analysis on its own. Takes place early in S2.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 16





	Through Kanan's Eyes: Hera

They were both in the cockpit, Hera doing engine maintenance and double-checking everything, and Kanan providing help. At least, that was his excuse. He was actually so tired he couldn't see straight, and also rather annoyed at spending the day, not training Ezra in lightsaber forms, but figuring out how to train Ezra in lightsaber forms aboard the Ghost without scoring up the walls. He refused to train aboard any of the fleet vessels. And if he was honest? He was committed, but still not comfortable with the fleet in the first place. So the real reason he'd crashed in the cockpit was to unwind in the company of someone who would understand.

Because Hera did understand his reservations, in a way. She didn't share them--on the contrary, and it hadn't occurred to her that he would even have this hesitation. But once he explained, she'd understood and gave him the freedom to walk away. Like he ever would walk away from her.

Especially since she would work herself to death otherwise. He glanced at her, bent studiously over the charts and screens, and remarked, "You really should take a break."

"I will," Hera said, "after--"

"--Finishing this," they said in unison, and smiled mischievously at each other. Hera grew serious a moment later and said, "I do need everything up to speed and running well; and then I need to report to Commander Sato about that last mission and the hits we took.”

"I know," Kanan said. He leaned back in his chair and studied her as she bent over the dashboard again, with that little crease in the bridge of her nose as she concentrated on the charts and graphs. He had felt a flicker of irritation and unease at the remark about reports; but watching her work, he almost felt that he could look past all those rules and regulations and risk of this military effort going horribly wrong.

The fleet had better appreciate what kind of fighter they had just received. To Commander Sato and the other leaders, Hera Syndulla was a skilled pilot, a fearless leader, a rational thinker, a committed fighter. And of course, they all respected her for what they saw on the surface.

But Hera was fearless because she was sometimes afraid. She was rational because she hoped and dreamed of a free future. She committed to this fight with a singular focus because she loved so widely and deeply. She overworked herself because she sought peace and rest. She gave everything because she'd lost so much.

Of course, she revealed her vulnerability only to him. There was no way the fleet command could know these wild and precious depths to Hera Syndulla; she would keep things strictly professional and practical for the sake of this fledgling Rebellion.

But if the fleet didn't appreciate her enough for her efforts?--he'd definitely do something about it.


End file.
